In electric control devices used previously in the industry, in which two PC boards are disposed in the housing, all the power components are located on a base plate of the housing. The power components are affixed to cooling faces and then are soldered on. Since until now all the power elements have been located exclusively on the base plate, the number of these components has been limited. This construction also severely limits the magnitude of the dissipatable power loss of the power components.